Care Humans
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: This story is about the Care Bears and their lives as humans
1. Characters

_This idea wasn't mine it was from Esme123's fanfic "What If"_

_I love that fanfic and I want to make a similar one_

_Care Bears are not mine, they are property of American Greetings _

* * *

**Care Humans: **

The Care Humans were a group of 14 years old guys that go to a normal school and has their own personalities etc.

Well here are the characters:

**Cheer: **She is the Head Cheerleader (for obvious reasons) Although she is very happy when angry is better not to speak until she calms down. She has neon pink hair, and always wears a rainbow dress.

**Funshine: **is the co-captain of the soccer team (along with Champ). He always looks for ways to have fun at the worst times. Her hair is yellow and wears a red cap, a sun shirt and red pants.

**Grumpy: **he is the smartest guy in school, but also the most grumpy. With the first he has received grants for schools of child prodigies but always refuses to be with his friends. His clothes are a blue sweater with a cloud and jeans

**Love-a-Lot: **She is very amorous and is president of the drama club. Commonly falls for big kids and she ends up with a broken heart. Her clothing is in style 1960.

**Wish: **Is the new girl in school and old friend/neighbor of Cheer. As she comes to school, she enrolls in the art club and quickly becomes the president since the previous president had to move. Her style simulates a turquoise school uniform and is the same color as her hair, also wearing a symbol of a star.

**Share: **Is the best musician in the school and always likes to share. She have no problems in showing her emotions and her style is very casual being a purple sweater with a purple skirt, the sweater has a picture of two crossed blade.

**Amigo: **He comes from Mexico. Is the best friend of Oopsy, but deference of his friend, he is very calm and mature. He is the president of the Spanish club and his style is a shirt with a sun and jeans

**Oopsy: **Although his family is rich (I had to find some excuse to not take him out of school) is the most dorky and clumsy guy in school. He does not belong to any club that always breaks what is needed for the activity. His clothing is a green shirt and jeans (the only one that does not have a symbol)


	2. the first day of school of Wish

The first day of school of Wish

* * *

It was a September morning when he woke Wish, that day she had feared, but she could not do anything, so when she had already finished changing clothes, she went downstairs to get breakfast

"Good morning," said her mother, "ready to go to school?"  
"I have to go?" - Wish said sitting down at the table, "I know no one"  
"I know it's hard, but you have to get used to" - said her mom, trying to cheer her, "besides, you might get boyfriend"  
"Mama! That's impossible, no one wants a girl like me" - Wish finished his breakfast quickly so your mom does not "help lift your mood" and left-'bye mom "

When I come to Wish his new school was surprised to see how big it was, but it had taken a long time to admire out that when she entered the school bell rang, luckily the principal's office was the first that could see, but struggled to find his room, under the stairs (8th grade classrooms were down in the basement) and saw a guy leaving orange-red hair a lift and running down the hall  
"Excuse me," Wish said "you know where the class 8-1?"  
"You took the long way" - said the boy "class 8-1 is out there, you must be new, my nameis Amigo," the boy looked at her watch and cry to cry into lockers and lockers-"you expect Oopsy?! recalls that the director said that if we arrived before we nominate, HE gave us free lunch! "  
Closing his locker, a green-haired boy with freckles, ran to where Amigo was  
- "Do not complain Amigo, 90% of the time we arrived late, were because I will wait for you" - said the green haired boy, he ran so fast he could not notice Wish (luckily for her because her face was turning red), remembering that late arrivals apesuro to enter his classroom where the teacher and expected  
"Boys, meet your new classmate, Wish" - said the teacher entered the room while Wish  
"AMAZING!"-Said a neon pink haired girl-"you remember me? We went to kindergarten together, my name is Ch .." - told girl from a seat at the back of the room  
"Cheer?" - Wish said, happy to have found a friend (although she had not seen for a long time)  
"Okay, I found someone to show you the school," said the teacher

As the first day of school, students had the second hour free and Cheer taught school a Wish  
"You're lucky, you moved to the city and you are in my classroom" - said Cheer cheerful as she taught the hallway toward the principal's office (where were the auditorium, art classrooms and laboratories) when Cheer notice that Wish not spoke she turned to see her but she was not there and she went to search for her


End file.
